Rebel Angel
by Miss Bitterbiscuit
Summary: [Updated]She only ever saw the normal, the bright picture that was painted solidly, masking the darker world beneath it. But in time she will learn. She will learn of the things that she never knew existed, of things she wished never existed.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any of these characters; if I did I would be rich! Rich beyond my wildest dreams!

Rebel Angel

Prologue

She was an ordinary child and apart from her unusual silver-blond mane and unreadable eyes, she was the picture of happiness. She was raised to be normal, she knew not of the weird and strange this world of hers housed. She only ever saw the normal, the bright picture that was painted solidly, masking the darker world beneath it. But in time she will learn. She will learn of the things that she never knew existed, of things she wished never existed. She will learn that she was chosen though by whom or what she is unsure. She was chosen to maintain the balance. And she will learn of the reparations that will follow if she fails. This is the tale of one child, a girl, a young woman, who discovers that within herself is a strength that not many can rival.


	2. Chapter 1

Rebel Angels

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't assume that I do.

Chapter 1

Usagi Tsukino, that's my name, it's a nice name I suppose; pretty and simple. I was born to the nicest of parents, or so I was told. In truth I have never met them; they died when I was very young.

How ironic that such nice people came to such horrible ends at such a young age. The only memory I have of them is faint and I'm not even sure whether it's real or if it was fabricated from all the stories I was told while growing up in the orphanage and then in various foster homes. I remember my mother had long hair and smelled sweet, like flowers or was it fruit, maybe it was both. Perhaps it was also fabricated by the people at the perfume company; a million different mothers could have the exact same smell way. But I seem to remember that there was something different about her; it was her warmth. My father, I remember him being strong and I remember his laugh.

So here I am, Usagi Tsukino, successful accountant at 25. Normal as can be except for my unusual hair and eerie eyes that seem to scare everyone away. I seemed to have survived what many people think to be a hard childhood. Maybe it was but what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. And let me tell you, my teen years almost did kill me. Kids of this new age are ruthless and mean.

I work for a large business firm that pays absurdly well, how fortunate for me. I like it, the largeness of the company allows me to become one of many; it lets me fade away. Hmm…I will never truly fade because I'm the senior financial analysist for the firm and have a hoard of little accountants at my beckoning. How lovely.

Anyways why am I telling you all this? That would be because you asked me to of course, well, not you personally but the editors of this magazine. They seem to think I'm a role model to other less than fortunate children of the world. So they asked me to tell you all about my life. There it is…

Usagi stared at her computer screen, how pathetic; her life filled less than one page. So she sat there trying to think of ways to make the potential readers of this magazine less bored.

Ami walks in then, "Usagi, it's 5 o'clock, time to leave and go home and leave the rest of the saving of the world, one account at a time for Monday."

"Ami I'm appalled at you, are you implying that I'm a workaholic!"

"No, of course not, I'm implying that you're an extreme workaholic with no social life what so ever. Why don't you come out with us to the club?"

I look at her for a minute, total exasperated. How many times have I blown them off this month, I can't even keep track any more. This thought hits me and I realize that I've become restless and quite possibly very grouchy. Ah, my poor friends, my only friends that I might have alienated because of my old-lady-like mannerisms. I decide to go out with them tonight and I tell her as much. Her expression changes from a frown to an excited smile.

"Excellent, meet us at Rei's at 7 o'clock, and please don't be late."

"I won't be and maybe I'll put on something sexy just for you guys." I give her my best smothering look and wink at her. She rolls her eyes and turns to leave. I stay seated in my chair until I here the elevator ding and the doors close. Then I let out a sigh and get up to leave as well. I wonder faintly what I've gotten myself into, every time I go out with my friends something bad happens, well not bad but certainly not desirable. But I've stood them up too many times this month to reject their offer again.

So I take the elevator down to my car and try to mentally prepare for the night ahead of me, though unconscientiously remember that no amount of preparation can ever allow me to be ready. sigh it is definitely going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

Rebel Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't assume that I do.

Chapter 2

As I arrive at my apartment, I feel a chill in the air. It's cold for New York in September. I take the elevator to my door, turning the key. Instantly I am greeted by the familiar coziness of the room. It makes me feel better about going out tonight because I know that I will be able to come home to this same feeling. Thank God for my nice furniture.

20 minutes later I'm sitting on my bed; my clothes are sprawled everywhere. 'What the hell am I going to wear?' I look around again, most of my wardrobe consists of "work wear," there's the occasional cocktail dress, the odd skirt. More than slightly irritated, I decided on a black silk shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of gold flats. I check the clock, 'Damn, 6:30, not much time to eat.' I have time to shove a piece of cold pizza in my mouth before I'm out the door.

I arrived right on time at Rei's temple, and there they are, my friends. There was Ami, the quite, studious one. She's always thinking and calculating. Then there was Rei, with her fiery temper that frequently clashes with my own. Lita, the fabulous cook, she could beat a guy into the next street if she wanted to. Finally Mina, the two ofus could almost passas twins, except Minahas aslightly more bubbly personality.

"You're late." Ah Rei and her patience.

"No, I'm right on time by my watch."

"Well then your watch is wrong and you must be late for everything else as well."

"Can we just go?"

"Yes, let's shall."

The club isn't too far and walking seems like the most efficient method. We stop at the double doors of one of the most popular clubs in the city. It has a nice vibe to it, not too trashy and not overly classy. Perfect. There was a short line outside but because we're, apparently, such frequent customers they allow us in ahead of the crowd.

Once we had settled on a table, Lita and Ami were kind enough to offer to order their drinks. As we milled around; talking to one another, commenting on random people, I feel another chill. It feels different; strange. It's not the normal sort of draft you get when you open the windows on a cold day. Then I feel it, the feeling that I'm being watched. I turn my eyes to the bar, it's a bit crowded but my eyes find his right away. Him. He's tall, tall even for a man. His gleaming black hair accents his dark blue eyes. I feel cold and shudder but not from the temperature; it's the man's eyes, they are glaring at me coldly. He's presence demands respect, and his stance shows that he likes to be in control and probably usually is.

"Usagi what're you staring at?" It's Ami coming up behind me.

"Nothing." I say turning to her. Ami smiles and I take a quick glance back at the bar, he's gone.

A fast song comes on and Rei grabs my hand leading me to the dance floor. Have I mentioned that I hate dancing? After much deliberation, I eventually relent and start moving my body to the music. It's a mesmerizing song. I close my eyes and sway jumping and moving when needed. Suddenly I feel the warmth of someone, they're close to me. I open my eyes and find myself staring into those same cold blue eyes. We move together, perfectly. Then the song ends and I open my mouth to ask his name, but I'm interrupted by a slower song coming on. He smiles at me and offers his hand. You should've seen that smile, definitely a smile that has melted a couple dozen hearts before. And of course I take his hand and we move again, slower this time. I feel the heat radiating off of him, I can smell his cologne, and it's something I've never smelt before. As we dance, I feel so…safe? A second ago this guy had the coldest stare I've ever seen and now I feel safe with him. I'm totally bipolar. Which confirms my earlier statement, I really am turning into an old lady.

The song ends and he gives my hand a kiss and disappears through the crowd. Smooth Usagi, you didn't even get his name. As I return to our table I can already hear the comments my so-called friends are about to make.

"My God Usagi, that guy was HOT!"

"I absolutely agree, did you get his number?"

I shake my head, they all sigh exasperatedly. I give them my lop-sided grin but it's replaced by a nervous frown when I feel another stare. This one is definitely not good. I turn in time to see a man with white hair staring intently at me. His eyes; that are the colour of the gray pavement outside on the street,are saying one thing, 'I want you. And I will have you.' Very eerie indeed. I spin away quickly and suddenly I'm suggesting we get out of here. My friends give me a weird look but don't question me. Maybe it's the freaked out expression I have on that convinces them to leave with me.

"What's up Usagi?" We're outside now. And Mina's probably wondering why a couple of dances with an extremely hot guy are bothering me so much.

"Nothing, it was just really stuffy in there." I check my watch, 8:30.

"We've got time to rent a movie and spend the whole night awake talking. How about that?" I'm desperate to get my friends to not think of my as a weirdo, plus there's the fact that they are my ONLY friends.

"Alright! It's time for a supa dupa sleepover at Rei's place. Whoot!"

"Why is it always my house?"

"Because you're the only one who has enough space."

"But it's so NOT fair." We all know she'll give in sooner or later.

"Comon, you know you want to do it because you love us!"

Rei gives us a glare. "Fine!"

"Yay!"

So we're off to the movie store but along the way I can't shake the feeling that this is not the last time I'll be seeing both men, good or bad. But for tonight, life is good and I'm going to have a great time with my friends.

We rent something that Mina wants, which probably means it's a chick flick and also pick up tons of food. Rei's grandfather is polite and kind about us all staying over and we start the movie, which by the way does turn out to be extremely sappy. Mmm…chocolate and chips and milk to wash it all down. Tasty! We spend the better half of the night just talking; you know girls and their talk. When we finally do get down to sleeping, it's in the early hours of the morning. While the rest of them are snoring peacefully, I'm fully awake. Maybe I overdid it with the chocolate. I lie there for a while, just thinking, thinking about him. The man with the dark blue eyes, that looked as if they were trying to convey a deep meaning to me. I fall asleep knowing that if I dream, it'll be about him.


	4. Chapter 3

Rebel Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, so please don't assume that I do.

Chapter 3

I'm walking through a forest, it's a beautiful place. The light from the moon shines down on me, illuminating the trees. I am clad in a white dress that reaches my feet. I follow no path yet I know which way to walk. I reach the edge of the forest and there I stop. There it is. It's what I've been looking for. This is a strange thought. I don't think I've never known what I've been looking for. But there it is; a large castle-like mansion. Huge actually and beautifully elaborate. It's made of stone like a real castle from the 17th century. I feel that chill again. I realize now that I don't hate the feeling, it's nice.

I step up to the massive wooden doors and then pause. 'What should I do?' I have no idea what I am to encounter once I walk through these doors. Finally rationality kicks in. Good timing. My hand hovers; held in a fist, I mean to knock. But the doors open and he's there, the man with the blue eyes. I gasp, has he grown even more handsome! Probably just the moon light playing tricks on me. Bad, bad moon light. He offers his hand, I hesitate. He smiles then. Oh my dear lord, it's that smile again. I can't stop my hand from finding his now. He leads me inside, I take in the room, it's even prettier than I imagined. It's quite exquisitely done.

"I've been waiting for you." I jump at his deep voice.

"How could you have been waiting for me when I didn't even know I was coming?"

"I know a lot of things, Usagi." My name rolls off his lips like liquid chocolate. Delicious.

"And how exactly do you know my name?" Of course I'm paranoid!

He gives me a small grin.

"What's your name then?" It's only fair that I know his.

"Mamoru Chiba." I'm taken back, haven't I heard that name before? How could I forget something so important just now?

Mamoru continues to stare at me with that small grin on his face, like he's got a secret. Of course he's got a secret; he could have thousands of secrets for all I know.

"Come, Usagi." I follow him into another room; it's the living room, I assume. The ceiling is high and decorated with intricate designs. The walls are filled with precious paintings, I recognize a few.

"Is that a real Titian?"

"Of course." Right, of course it is.

I continue my scan of the room. A large, wood-burning fireplace, a comfortable looking set of furniture, a nice Persian rug, and many other little things that make the room seem elegant yet livable.

"You have a beautiful house…"

"No beauty could ever compare to yours, my dear." Ah, a smooth talker. I give him my skeptical look.

"Please, flattery will get you no where." And possibly everywhere.

"I was merely speaking my mind."

"Well, Mr. Chiba I think it's time for some explaining."

"Call me Mamoru and would you like a drink?" He passes me a glass of wine. He's totally ignoring me, oh the nerve of this man.

"Mr. Chiba please, I insist on having my questions answered." I don't take the glass he has in his hand.

Suddenly he take hold of me, I didn't even notice him put the glass down. He's definitely fast. He presses his lips on mine and I'm in heaven. They feel soft but his kiss is demanding and passionate. I can do nothing but cling to him. His hands move from my arms to my back and run the length of it, making me shiver. His hands reach my bottom and bring me up and I can feel his arousal; he's definitely enjoying this as much as I am. We stand there frozen, our bodies touching. He groans and rests his forehead on mine. Just as he opens his mouth to talk I feel myself jolting awake.

'Damn just when things were getting good.' Wait a minute…WHAT DID I JUST THINK? I barely even know this man and apparently I've already made up his name and where he lives. Yeah Usagi, he lives in a castle in the middle of a forest, right.

I look around; my friends are still sprawled on the floor, asleep. I get up slowly and make my way quietly to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, wash my face and run a comb through my hair. I stop and take a look in the mirror, I look normal even if I'm a little freaked out.

I get dressed and leave a note for my friends when the wake up. I check the clock, it's barely 8:00 and it's Saturday. I leave as quietly as I can and walk to my car. I sit there for a while, thinking again, finally I turn on the engine and drive to my usual Saturday morning stop. It's a café 2 blocks from my apartment. I order my usual breakfast, a cream-cheese bagel and an espresso, I sit down with the paper under my arm and my food in my hands. It's now that I start to really question my dream. What was I doing? Where was I? Am I really going crazy? All these questions are running through my head as I take a big bite out of my bagel. I finally dismiss the dream as a random act of craziness and get back to reading the newspaper.

Normally on Saturdays I take a walk around the city. I could end up anywhere, anywhere my feet take me that is. Today I decide to walk down a busy street near my apartment; it's not too crowded just yet. People like the stores and boutiques you find here. I just walk, occasionally stopping in on a store that looks interesting. I like these times to myself. I feel like I don't have a care in the world. It's peaceful. I reach the end of the street and take a left onto the next one. Suddenly my phone rings.

I answer. "Hello?"

"Hello is this Ms. Tsukino?"

"Yes this is she."

"Yes hello, I'm calling from Chiba Incorporated, Mr. Chiba was just wondering if you had the time to come give an evaluation of sorts."

Chiba? CHIBA!

"Wait, how did you get this number? And what kind of evaluation? I'm not a public accountant, I work for a company."

"Oh well we called your office and the secretary was nice enough to give us your personal line. Mr. Chiba is aware that you are employed but he was hoping you could make a special trip, he is willing to pay you double your current hourly wage."

"Okay…what do I have to do exactly?"

"It would be regular accounting things, checking accounts, balancing, and things like that. He's sure you won't have a problem."

"Umm…okay, I guess I could do it, when do you want me to come in?"

"Mr. Chiba will be sending a car for you in 1 hour. Be ready outside your apartment at 10 please."

"Yes, alright."

"Alright Ms. Tsukino, Mr. Chiba sends his thanks, see you soon."

"Yes see you soon."

I hung up the phone. Mr. Chiba? What a bizarre coincidence. Hopefully it is a coincidence. I make my way home. What am I going to wear!

Half an hour later, I'm sitting, once again, on my bed; clothes are everywhere. I seem to be doing this a lot lately. I decide I want to look totally professional, so I go with a short black suit jacket with a matching knee-length pencil skirt. I wrap my long hair up in a tight bun and slip on my kitten heel black shoes. I dab on some foundation, some black eyeliner, mascara and lastly some light pink lip gloss. I take one last look in the mirror and I'm off, down the elevator to the sidewalk and as promised there is a car waiting but it's not just a plain old car, it's a shining black limo waiting just for me. As I approach my stomach does a flip-flop. I'm so nervous I'm afraid I might bolt any second. That would take some explaining. 'Umm…yeah, I just remembered that I had something really, REALLY important to do.' 'That's why I started running for my life.' Great cover-up plan huh? I remember my dream's blazing, hot passion and my face burns with a deep pink blush. Ha lucky for me I didn't put blush on or else I would've looked like I was running a fever. Score one of Usagi. The driver opens the door for me and I step inside, we start the long drive into the downtown area finally stopping at this huge office building. I've noticed it before; very classy. The door of the limo opens and I get out of the car. I take another look up and the dozen or more floors and take a deep breath. Here we go Usagi, please don't mess this up.


	5. Chapter 4

Rebel Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Chapter 4

I walk through the glass doors and press the button for the elevator. As I wait for it to 'ding,' I am once again consumed by a wave of anxiety. 'What does he want?' 'Could it really be the same man?' 'Realistically what are the odds?' "Ding!"

I get on the elevator and press the red number 13. Ah, lucky number 13. "Ding!" What an annoying bell. I smooth out my skirt and check my hair. Perfect. I try to look totally calm as I walk into the office. It's actually a very nice office. I can tell that this Mr. Chiba isn't abusive to his workers; the desks and chairs are all of the latest fashion. Of course the desks are empty, it's the weekend after all.

"You must be Ms. Tsukino,"

I turn at the female voice and I'm greeted by a genteel-looking secretary.

"Yes, Usagi Tsukino at your service."

"Perfect, Mr.Chiba is waiting for you in his office." She gestures towards the dark, wooden door behind her.

"Thank you."

She steps aside to let me pass by and I knock on the door.

"Come in." His voice is just as I remembered even though I'm consciously telling myself that I really have no voice to remember seeing as I was dreaming. Right, dreaming. Okay, opening the door now. I turn around and close the door before attempting a look at the man sitting behind the desk.

And behold, there he is looking just as he was in my dream. Dashing, excessively handsome, and charming are the adjectives that come to mind. He's dressed in a crisp dark suit. 'Great a power suit.'

"Mr. Chiba, it's nice to meet you." I extend my hand.

He reaches out to shake my hand; his hand is dry and smooth, mine's somewhat sweaty. "Likewise Ms. Tsukino, please have a seat." I take the seat opposite him.

"I was surprised to get such an abrupt call from your secretary, we've never met before so I assumed you got my name off another client of mine."

"Ah but we have met before," I stare at him and his eyes take me in. I don't like being taken in. I shake my head once.

"At the night club the other night, you danced with me."

"Yes I remember now but we didn't talk and I don't remember introducing myself."

He smiles that beautiful smile and I feel myself becoming mush all over.

"After our chance meeting I was so entranced that I took the liberty of inquiring about you. It's perfect that you are an accountant because that's exactly what my company is in need of at the moment."

"It's a bit unusual that a client should contact me specifically."

He still has that smile on his face.

"I'm aware of that but I was assured that my accounts were such a mess that it'd require a professional such as yourself to set things in order again. I will pay you double your hourly wage." He looks down at his desk.

For the first time I notice all the folders and papers lying there. This does look like a big job.

"Alright, what seems to be the trouble?"

For the next hour he explains to me what exactly I'm up against. His accounts really are a mess. We start to work together and more then once I feel his gaze lift from the papers and settle on me. Not once did I meet his eyes though. I needed to get away from this injury-free.

But as I'm reaching for the pencil his hand brushes mine and our eyes meet again. I see an indescribable expression in his eyes. Something between well-guarded desire and something else, something more primitive. 'Mmmm…nice hands. Nice eyes. Nice lips too.'

'STOP IT. Stop this right now Usagi Tsukino!' I jolt away from him and mutter a faint apology. I hear him sigh as he looks away from me.

It's another couple hours before we finish with working out everything. By this time it's nearly 7:00 pm. I stretch, glad to finally be done and as if on cue my stomach grumbles. I blush and sneak a look at Mamoru, that's what he asked me to call him by the way. He's noticed and there's a smirk/smile playing on his face.

"I apologize for keeping you this long, Ms. Tsukino, please allow me to treat you out to dinner to make up for it."

"Oh that won't be necessary, you're paying double after all."

"Please I insist."

Could I refuse him? Of course I could! Unfortunately I find myself not entirely in control of my own mouth and I ended up agreeing to his invitation. His smile grows slightly larger.

"Good, I'll let you pick the restaurant and please do not at all worry about the cost."

I give him a smile of my own and together we stand up. I let him lead the way out of his office. His secretary is gone and he turns off the lights as I pressed the button for the elevator.

'Why do I feel like I've jumped from the frying pan into the fire!'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have her file sir."

"Good, leave it on the desk. You are dismissed."

The man with white hair and eyes the colour of gray pavement takes the file from the desk and opens it. Inside he finds pictures and a few sheets of information, he flips through the pictures first. They are of elementary school then middle and high school. There are pictures of her in university and at the office where she works now. The man smiles, "I have you Usagi Tsukino right here in my hands."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review or message me with any mistakes I've made, I don't proofread very well or very often for that matter.


End file.
